


(it comes to me as of a dream)

by pvnkflamingo



Series: 30 days of writing - 2020 [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Cherry Trees, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Other, Passarinhos - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "passing stranger! you do not know how longingly i look upon you..."
Relationships: Diaval Moore/Milo Thatch
Series: 30 days of writing - 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996702
Kudos: 1





	(it comes to me as of a dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> dia 1: Passarinhos, início do século XX, tema livre. 
> 
> Dedicado ao amor da minha vida, ao meu próprio Milo Thatch, meu amado Arthur, a razão de todos os poemas de amor.
> 
> [Título e summary: Trechos de "To a Stranger", poema de Walt Whitman]

Diaval deixou o avental branco num dos cabides do laboratório, suspirando. Por mais que amasse sua pesquisa e seu trabalho ali, até ele precisava de ar, luz, e alguma distração. Não queria que Hermes o encontrasse novamente dormindo sobre a escrivaninha, com o rosto todo sujo das aquarelas. 

As cerejeiras trazidas de Tóquio já começavam a abrir seus delicados botões brancos e rosados, e a avenida principal de Washington D.C. já tinha um aspecto mais primaveril. O especialista em aves não tinha tanto interesse por plantas, mas a beleza das árvores japonesas não deixavam de tocá-lo. Diversas pessoas paravam diante das cerejeiras, buscando alguma flor já aberta para admirar. Uma figura pequena chamou sua atenção - mais tarde, não soube dizer porquê ou o quê havia feito com que se aproximasse, devagar, como se admirando uma ave selvagem. Usava um casaco comprido até os joelhos, à moda antiga, uma boina de lã cobrindo cabelos curtos e escuros, e um lenço de seda vermelha; o rosto de traços gentis e olhos curiosos estavam voltados para cima, para um botão aberto fora de seu alcance. 

"São lindas, não é? Tão delicadas", começou Diaval, olhando para as flores. Apenas um comentário solto para uma pessoa desconhecida na rua, como seria comentar o tempo, ou perguntar as horas. Apenas desculpas para puxar assunto, sem saber ao certo porque a necessidade de conversar, de participar daquele momento de alguma forma. 

A voz que o respondeu era como música, e fez os olhos de Diaval se desviarem para o rosto sorridente e amistoso. “Lindas! Nunca pensei que veria essas flores por aqui… Mas combinam com a primavera na cidade. Pena que demoram tanto a abrir… Quando retornar de viagem, já vão ter caído todas. Mas fico feliz em ver os botões”. Uma mão foi estendida para o especialista em aves, que devolveu o aperto de mão firme e breve que recebeu. “Dr. Milo Thatch. Trabalho no Smithsonian”, apresentou-se a pequena figura, prontamente, parecendo até mesmo _feliz_ por Diaval ter se aproximado. 

“Diaval Moore. Ainda não sou um Doutor, mas sou especialista em aves noturnas e de caça, na universidade. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Dr. Thatch. Espero não estar atrapalhando sua apreciação das cerejeiras”, cumprimentou o mais alto, tocando no chapéu e sorrindo como se não houvesse passado a noite anterior em claro novamente, como se a mera presença e animação em conhecê-lo do outro tivesse afastado qualquer nuvem que encobria o seu dia. 

“De forma alguma, senhor Moore! É bom ter uma companhia para apreciar as coisas belas, não acha?”, comentou Milo, olhando novamente para o alto, para uma única flor rosada aberta que encarava os céus. 

Cedendo a mais um impulso, Diaval puxou o galho para baixo com a mão direita, colhendo a flor e oferecendo-a para o recém-conhecido. “É bom também ter a lembrança de coisas belas, de momentos agradáveis”, comentou, sentindo o rosto corar levemente com o que sentia ser um enorme atrevimento - não apenas com alguém que conhecera há poucos momentos, mas também considerando a inadequação de seu comportamento, oferecendo flores aquele desconhecido em plena luz do dia, sob todos os olhares possíveis. “Espero que traga boa sorte em sua viagem”, completou, mantendo seu olhar firme sobre o mais baixo, que parecia sem palavras enquanto admirava a pequena e delicada flor em sua mão, aspirando o perfume suave brevemente. 

“Muito obrigado, senhor Moore”, agradeceu o outro, parecendo genuinamente tocado pelo presente inesperado. Alguns longos segundos de silêncio se seguiram, e Diaval pensou que era sua deixa para continuar sua caminhada. 

“Foi uma honra conhecê-lo, Doutor Thatch”, despediu-se, pronto para sair daquela situação potencialmente embaraçosa e deixar o pobre desconhecido em paz, começando a se afastar devagar; Milo o impediu, porém, segurando-lhe o braço rapidamente. 

“Espere!”, pediu o mais baixo, sorrindo um pouco mais inseguro, os olhos brilhando um pouco mais inquietos. “O senhor me ofereceu um presente, eu lhe ofereço amizade e uma xícara de chá em troca. Está disponível para um chá, senhor Moore? Eu conheço um lugar que tem até mesmo café, com grãos brasileiros. Seria uma honra ter sua companhia”, convidou Milo, e Diaval teve esperanças - tão fugazes e frágeis - de que aquele não era apenas qualquer encontro súbito entre estranhos, mas o começo de algo extraordinário. 

“Será um prazer imenso acompanhá-lo, Doutor Thatch”, agradeceu, com um cumprimento de cabeça respeitoso, antiquado até, que fez o outro rir. 

“Por favor, me chame de Milo”, pediu a voz equilibradamente grave e doce, aguda e decidida. 

“Apenas se me fizer a cortesia de me chamar de Diaval”, devolveu o mais alto, sorrindo, sentindo a emoção de uma aventura tomá-lo por completo. “Por favor, me mostre o caminho para esse lugar maravilhoso!”. 

A pequena flor de cerejeira seguiu nas mãos de Milo durante todo o trajeto, como uma joia preciosa e amada nas mãos de um apreciador.


End file.
